superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozzy
Executive Producers Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly Zak Penn Producers Bradley Thomas Ron Myrick Alan Burnett Written by John P. McCann Associate Producer JC Cheng Story Editor Alan Burnett Music by Randall Crissman Theme Music by Randall Crissman Ed Criscoll Theme Performed by Kenneth Gray Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett as Drix Phil LaMarr as Ozzy Also Starring the Voices of Justin Cowden as Hector Jim Cummings as Chief Gluteus Andrea Martin as Aunti Histamine Rob Paulsen as Backseat Alanna Ubach as Hector's Mom Tasia Valenzia as Maria Amimo Frank Welker as Dander Based Upon the Characters Created by Marc Hyman Directors Dell Barras Dennis J. Wooyard Consultant Paul Dini Storyboard Dan Fausett Larry F. Houston Caroline K. Hu Dan C. Kubat Mario Piluso Timing Supervisor Jeffrey Gatrall Animation Timing Kent Butterworth James Cross Vincent Davis Walt Kubiak Tim Long Tom Tataranowicz Character Design Caroline K. Hu Dave Kupczyk BG Design Andrew Gentle Simon Rodgers Ronald M. Roesch Prop Design Darrel Bowen BG Clean Up Tec Manalac BG Paint Chris Duncan Craig Gardner Rosalina Tchouchev Storyboard Revisionists Curtis Cim Vic Dal Chele Shannon Eric Denton Phil Stapleton Model Clean Up Kathi Castillo Arnold Doong Karenia Kaminski Production Manager Haven Alexander Assistant Production Manager Natalie Holt Animation Coordinator Stefanie Abramson Production Intern Chiris S. Gonzales Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Annette Leavitt Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Lip Assignment Scott Heming Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Margaret Hou Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Jason Freedman Re-Recording Mixers Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Engineer Keenie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Kuen Sik Wong Animation Director Simon Hahn Background Director Ga Young Lee Assistant Animation Kyu Jung Kang Layout Artists Yong Man Kim Jung Suk Lee Model Checker Sung Nam Kim Final Checker Sun Ho Choi Key Animation Young Jong Kim Heon Kook Park Color Stylist Kyoung Ah Hwang Composition Duk Kyu Choi Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojiciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Script Coordinator Nancy French Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Medical Consultant David Foster, MD Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Katrina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz A Conundrum Entertainment Production This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Conundrum Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon Category:Kids WB!